


The Most Sensitive Part

by Kimneapple



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimneapple/pseuds/Kimneapple





	The Most Sensitive Part

最敏感的地方

“我们好像被误会了呢。”成模整理了一下领带。

“哥，既然被误会了就……”李安咬着手，凑到成模耳边吹气，“其实，一直好奇，哥最敏感的地方是哪里呢？或者说，男人……最敏感的地方……”李安眨了一下他的狗狗眼。

“男人……哼！”成模抬高头，撇嘴笑了笑，走进了公寓，留下在风中凌乱的李安。

“诶，哥！试一下啦！”李安追上去。

 

回到公寓，成模正准备脱下衣服洗澡，李安就一下闯进了成模的房间。

“呀，小子，干嘛？”

“哥，为什么永远都感应不到你?我想我们应该要多尝试，说不定就可以得到突破。”

“突破?你想要怎样的突破呢？”成模走进李安身边，摸着他的后脑，手慢慢滑过李安的腰肢，停在了臀部。

“哥……”李安发着抖，但因为成模缓慢的触碰，下身竟起了反应。

“噢?害怕吗？是小安给哥哥说要试一下，不是吗?”说着手已经进入内裤绕到了前端。

“看吧！男人……最敏感的地方！”说着，成模直接解掉了李安的运动裤和内裤，李安的性器就跳了出来，成模另一只手按住李安的头让他直视自己已经开始吐露透明汁液的粉红性器。

“啊！哥！”李安闭上了眼。

成模用大姆指粗糙的纹路摩擦着李安光滑的龟头，绕着铃口打转，“怎么样，感应到了吗，这应该是你最敏感的地方吧！”一只手在性器上不断套弄着，另一只手抚摸着李安的后脑勺，捏住脖颈，“来，告诉哥哥有看见什么吗？”

第一次被别人触摸性器的李安此刻像一只熟透的小兔子，酥麻感从前端传到全身各处，他只感觉快要站不住，白灼的液体开始一点点地从顶端外冒。

成模仿佛是看出李安并没有认真在感应，于是停下动作，猛地扣住李安已经在吐露白灼的性器根部。

“啊！啊!哥，放开，放开……”李安红着眼睛，声音已经带上哭腔。

“专心!告诉我，看见什么了?”成模面不改色，依旧狠狠地攥着根部。

“没……没看见……什么都没看见，哥……快放掉，安安要……要射!”

成模放掉了束缚，李安一下子跪在地上，颤抖着射精，带腥味的白色液体溅到深色的牛仔衣上显得格外明显。

“什么都没看见。”成模居高临下地看着跪在地上的李安，陈述句的冰冷语气冻得李安直发抖。

“看来这个地方还不够敏感，得找个更敏感的地方。”成模蹲下来，望着李安撇嘴一笑。

“本来看你胆子够大，居然敢问哥哥男人最敏感的地方是哪里……结果，交代得这么快!跟在仁……也这么快吗？”说着，成模眼睛里带上了自己都没意识到的妒火，并扯开李安的牛仔外套，把他压在了温暖的地毯上。

“在……在仁?没……没有!”李安看着哥哥的眼神，心里害怕到极点，摇着头哭泣着。

“没有!是没做过――还是没这么快过!”成模的怒气莫名冒了出来，一只膝盖顶在了李安大腿内侧的敏感地带。

“没做过!哥……连接吻都只是梦到过，都没真正――”李安求饶到。

“居然，梦到接吻?”成模眼中的妒火转化成了不可置信的愤怒。  
成模坐立起来，卸下自己的内裤，露出自己比李安大了不止一个号的性器，揪过李安的头，“来，用你梦中吻尹巡警的嘴接触下哥哥最敏感的部位，如果还没感应出什么，就别怪哥哥。”

“哥，不要……”李安睁着挂满泪珠的眼睛，向上望着成模恳求着。

“做。”

又是带有命令信号的陈述句。

李安只好用嘴唇轻轻点了下成模性器的顶端。

“这样能感应到什么呢?含进去!”

李安啜泣着，颤颤地张开嘴含进了头部，殷红的小嘴被撑开，舌头接触到了龟头的光滑部分，可还是，什么都感应不出来。

“看到什么了?”

李安仍含着性器低声抽泣，没有做出反应。

“看来又失败了。吐出来。”

李安抬起了头，吐出了性器，嘴间还挂着银丝，哭红的脸更衬托得他清纯又淫糜。

“安呐，那就只有再试试后面那里了，看看是不是更敏感？”成模说着，取过抽屉里的润滑剂。

“哥你怎么会有?”李安不解地望着这个他从来读不懂的哥哥。

“你应该知道你的接触感应能力终点就是我。”

“嗯!”李安恍惚地点点头。

“所以，不管给你找尹巡警还是其他的什么人给你提高能力，你要知道……”说着，成模已经把手指沾满润滑剂，在李安的穴口打转，“只有哥哥，可以接触你的终点!”成模把手指一下推入李安的小穴。

“啊！”李安一下大叫出来，未经人事的小穴又酸又痒。

“明白了吗？”成模开始抽插着手指在穴道里寻找着李安的敏感点，一根，两根，三根……指甲不时刮弄肠壁，屈指按压各处。

李安被手指的攻势骚挂得细细呻吟起来，前端再一次抬头，连忙恳求着，“哥哥……不要，安安不想学了……不学了……”

“那可不行。好不容易走到今天，怎么能说不学就不学?”成模抽出手指，换上自己狰狞的性器抵住李安的穴口。

“啊！哥哥，太大了，进不来的……”李安抓住成模的手摇头恳求到。  
而成模没有管他，掰开李安的手，扶着性器长驱直入，破开李安层层叠叠的肠肉，在里面碾压寻找着敏感点，突然碾过比肠肉稍粗糙的纹理时，李安弓起了身子，发出一声长吟，“哼――哥哥……”

“看来是这里!”说完，便猛地朝那片地方发起进攻，抽插的频率越来越快，带动着李安的身体在地毯上摩擦，肉体碰撞的声音奏成一曲淫乱的交响乐，李安的臀部悬空，蜜桃般的臀肉晃动着像是要滴出甜美的汁来……

“啊……哈，哥……哥哥慢点，要……要飞出去了”李安双手撑住地面，手指嵌入地毯，闭上眼睛，突然感应到了画面，而，这画面，就是刚刚自己跪在地毯上给哥哥含阴茎的画面。

“哥……我感应到……感应到地毯了!”虽然是难以启齿的画面，但李安抱着侥幸心理希望哥哥饶过他。

“是吗?”成模喘着粗气，但仍不失节奏和力度，更用力冲撞，“你不会看见刚刚……给我口的画面了吧！”

“啊?哥……哈……哥怎么知道?”李安这下彻底打消了挣扎的念头，干脆躺在地毯上随着频率摆动，在顶到敏感点时发出动情的叫声，一遍遍地“哥哥”叫个不停……

“那是因为这是你的记忆……不是我的……”成模说着，李安已经快达到临界点，带着哭腔挺着腰，粉嫩的性器顶部已经零零星星地喷出精液，“啊啊啊!哥……哥哥，我射……射出来了”说完便一下子爆发出一大股白灼，第一次做爱的少年射精量大得惊人。

“哥来了!你再……感应一次。”

成模抵着李安的敏感点射了出来，边射还边细细研磨那点，好让接触更有效。

“啊……哈哥!我看……看见你的脸了!”李安紧闭着眼享受这灭顶的快感，而大脑里显现出哥哥释放时喘息着的性感神情。

成模低喘着笑了起来，“看来……这样是有效的……以后，多试试吧！”  
“什么？”李安一下子活过来似的，屁股还含着哥哥的性器坐立起来，不小心把性器送得更深“啊……”，手撑着地毯，又感应到了自己刚刚射精时的画面――我居然，居然这么骚?实在是看不下去自己射精的画面，干脆贴着哥哥的身体，这样就什么也看不见了。

“怎么，还想再来一次吗？”成模也抱紧李安，抚摸着嵌在自己身上的弟弟。

“啊！”


End file.
